


本性难改

by morinachen



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 14:20:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16306835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morinachen/pseuds/morinachen
Summary: 19岁大学生罗伊斯X26岁上班族格策，普通人AU





	本性难改

1  
“他们来不了了。”胡梅尔斯皱着眉挂了电话，“这下我们少了三个人，还怎么踢？”

今天是决定这个社区球场的话语权的重要比赛，然而一会儿比赛就要开始了，他们却临时被队友放了鸽子。

“有谁能现在叫人来的？”罗伊斯问了一句。

“对了！”尤里安突然说，“我可以叫我哥来，他的朋友也踢球。”

2  
临时外援们总算在开赛前赶来了，贝尼带了他的两个同事来，宽脸的叫克罗斯，圆脸的叫格策。

拥有特殊的认人技巧的罗伊斯默默记下了两人的名字。

3  
短暂的热身后，比赛开始了。

他们很快取得了开门红，踢进了一球，但是对手也不甘示弱，迅速把比分扳平。

然后场上陷入了僵局，罗伊斯无数次试图带球突破都被铲断，好不容易找到机会，一脚射门还正中立柱，这让他感到有些烦躁。

“Hey。”中场休息的时候，罗伊斯正在补充水分，一只手伸到了他面前，手上拿着一个创可贴。

罗伊斯抬头，是那个小圆脸。

他叫什么来着？罗伊斯突然忘了他的名字。

“你的膝盖，贴一下比较好。”小圆脸看罗伊斯看着自己发愣，有些尴尬地说。

“啊？哦…哦，谢谢你。”罗伊斯回过神来，他低头才看见膝盖蹭破了皮，渗着丝丝血迹，他接过了创可贴，对  
小圆脸礼貌地笑笑。

小圆脸似乎松了一口气，迅速闪回了那个宽脸的身边。

4  
比赛还有五分钟结束，就在大家以为比赛要以该死的平局收场的时候，罗伊斯进球了。

助攻的是格策，对，罗伊斯总算想起这个小圆脸叫什么了。

队友们欢呼着围上来，他伸出手，和跑过来的格策击了个掌。

5  
格策擦着头发从浴室出来，看见更衣室里只有罗伊斯一个人，正坐在位子上玩手机。

他听到动静，抬头看向格策，格策有些不自在，他冲罗伊斯点了点头，走到自己的位子前，把毛巾和换下来的衣服塞进包里。

“今天的助攻很不错。”罗伊斯开口了。

“谢谢，你的进球也很完美。”格策轻声说，他把自己的东西一股脑地往包里塞。

罗伊斯盯着他的侧脸看了会儿，发现他不仅脸是圆圆的，就连眼睛和鼻尖也是，这让他联想到某种小动物。

格策刷得一下拉上了拉链，他抓起背包往外面走。

“马尔科。”罗伊斯突然说，“马尔科.罗伊斯。”

小圆脸转过脸来：“马里奥.格策。”

“你不是我们学校的吧，你读几年级？”罗伊斯在脑海里搜索了一圈，不记得他有在学校里见过他。

格策张了张嘴，罗伊斯看见他的脸以肉眼可见的速度一路红到了耳朵根。

他转身，飞快地离开了更衣室。

6  
贝尼笑了整整五分钟。

“这有啥好笑的？”罗伊斯疑惑地问。

“抱歉，”贝尼擦了擦眼睛，“但是我必须得告诉你，马里奥已经二十六了。”

罗伊斯震惊地睁大眼睛，二十六？认真的？

贝尼拍了拍他的肩膀：“我没骗你，是真的。我们每次聚会都不让他去买酒，因为他肯定会被查身份证。老实说，每次看你们摆出这副表情，是我的一大乐趣。”

“……那你们下场球还来踢么？”罗伊斯从震惊中缓过神来，眼巴巴地问。

贝尼意味深长地看他一眼，说：“马里奥和托尼的部门有些忙，不知道他们下次有没有空。”

7  
罗伊斯和格策渐渐成为了朋友。

格策有些内向，他不太说话，但是他喜欢笑，他笑起来眉眼弯弯，还有小小的酒窝。

球场上他们经常互相助攻，每次进球罗伊斯都会一把将格策摁在怀里，这时候格策会抬头看他，明亮的眼睛里盛满光彩，似乎比太阳还耀眼，让他忍不住想轻吻一下。

这可能就是心动的感觉吧。

罗伊斯想着，揉了揉格策棕黑的头发。

8  
“贝尼说你已经连续加班两周了。”罗伊斯咬着吸管看着格策。

格策盯着电脑屏幕，手指噼里啪啦地在键盘上敲打着，从鼻子里哼出一个音节回应罗伊斯。

他们已经在咖啡店里坐了一个下午了，格策手上的工作一直没有停下来过。

“你要不要换家公司？”格策的脸上有明显的黑眼圈，罗伊斯不敢想他已经有几天没睡好觉了。

格策摇了摇头：“这个项目马上就做完了，现在只是一些收尾，结束了我们就轻松了。”

他终于大发慈悲，把视线分给了罗伊斯一秒。

“而且跳槽也没有你想得那么容易，小男孩。”

罗伊斯不爽地冷哼一声，他不喜欢格策把他当孩子看待，更何况他能明显听出格策语气里的揶揄。

又过了会儿，格策揉了揉眼睛，他有些疲惫地合上了电脑。

“做完了？”罗伊斯问。

“还有一点点，明天做吧。”格策把电脑放进包里，冲罗伊斯笑了笑，“已经晾了你一个下午了，走吧，我请你吃饭。”

9  
吃饭的时候他们聊了很多，大部分是罗伊斯在说，他抱怨某个教授太严苛，某篇论文太难写，最近几场球都没进球……格策认真听着，偶尔给出些建议和鼓励。

手机的震动打断了罗伊斯的话头，格策抱歉地笑笑，拿起来看了一眼。

罗伊斯看着格策的眉头皱了起来，他回复了那条短信，然后把手机反扣在了桌上。

“你刚刚说到哪儿了？”格策用明亮的眼睛看他。

“发生了什么吗？”罗伊斯问。

格策的笑容淡了些，他下意识瞥了眼手机。

“如果你不愿意说的话我不勉强，但是我希望你能把我当做一个可靠的倾诉对象。”罗伊斯认真地说。

格策沉默了几秒，露出一个尴尬的笑容。

“抱歉，不是什么大事……是我母亲，她一直在催我找个伴。”

罗伊斯眨了眨眼睛：“你不愿意吗？”

格策局促不安地抓了抓头发，犹豫了几秒，说：“我不是，我只是觉得，额，这种关系有点太亲密了。”

“我是说，我不太擅长跟别人交流，所以我觉得还是一个人比较自在些。”

“再说了。”格策顿了下，他垂着眼睛，抿了抿嘴唇，“我也不怎么讨人喜欢。”

罗伊斯刚想反驳他的最后一句话，格策又说：“我不该跟你说这些的，你可能觉得无法理解，毕竟你一看就很受姑娘们喜欢。”

他说着，拿出钱包，把钱放进账单盘子里，然后站了起来。

“太晚回去不好，走吧。”格策走了出去，在经过罗伊斯身边的时候揉了把他的金发。

10  
罗伊斯的确理解不了格策的想法。

在他看来格策是那么的完美，内向却不孤僻，爱笑，笑容又是他见过最好看的，他很耐心，球也踢得很好，身高也正好，抱他入怀的时候正好埋到颈窝……如果给他一张纸，他能一口气写下一百条马里奥.格策的优点来。

但他自己却说他不讨人喜欢。

不过罗伊斯很快就不纠结了。

如果别人都不喜欢他，那他不就理所当然成了自己的么。

11  
格策开车送他，一路上气氛有些沉默。

“马尔科。”等红灯的时候格策打破了沉默，他的手放在方向盘上，手指轻轻点着方向盘，“如果我刚刚说的话让你不舒服了，我道歉。”

“没有。”罗伊斯没有丝毫犹豫，“相反，我很高兴，之前你完全把我当成一个小孩子了。”

“我很抱歉，罗伊斯先生。”格策笑着说，“我很感谢你的倾听，对我而言表达内心的想法是件比较困难的事。”

“你有什么话都可以和我说。”罗伊斯有些急切，“我值得你信任。”

“当然啦，当然啦。”格策含笑看了他一眼，“看看我们在球场上的默契，我百分百信任你。”

当晚直到罗伊斯回到宿舍，他还觉得自己仿佛飘在云端。

12  
这天他们在学校附近吃完晚饭（在罗伊斯看来这是约会），格策没有开车，他跟罗伊斯走到了校门口。

“走回去太麻烦了，不如你就睡我宿舍，我的舍友和他男朋友搬出去了，空了一张床，而且这里离你公司也不远。”罗伊斯图谋不轨地看着格策，就差殷切地摇起尾巴来。

格策为难地说：“还是算了吧，我还要修改下明天开会要用的报告。”

罗伊斯有些失望，但他很快掩饰了他的情绪，说：“那好吧，你路上当心。”

格策点了点头，两个人道了个别。

“嗨，你好。”格策还没走出几步，一个女孩子突然叫住了他，她看着格策，表情有些复杂。

“请问有什么事吗？”格策疑惑地问。

“我有话想跟你说。”她说，“关于马尔科的。”

13  
“所以，你是他前女友？”格策喝了口饮料。

女孩点了点头：“你放心，我并不是来找你麻烦的，我们分手一年了，我也有新的男友了。”

格策有些疑惑：“为什么要找我麻烦？”

女孩有些惊讶地笑了：“拜托，你没注意到马尔科看你的眼神吗？”

格策尴尬地盯着自己的杯子。他并不是没有注意到，甚至还有别的更多。

每次进球庆祝时紧紧的拥抱，过于频繁的见面，罗伊斯时不时搭在自己身上的手，包括今天他的留宿邀请。  
但这到底是什么呢？

有可能只是罗伊斯表达友谊的方式，有可能是十九岁少年的不谙世事，有可能是荷尔蒙刺激下想找个发泄对象。

这不会是爱情。格策在心里对自己说。

女孩见格策不说话，耸了耸肩说：“好吧，看来你们还不是我想的那种关系，不过，我还是得提醒你一下。”

她往前坐了坐，看着格策有些茫然的眼睛。

“你知道我们为什么会分手吗？”

“因为他有点控制狂。”

14  
“你明白那种感觉吗？每天，二十四个小时，他都得知道你在干什么。超过十五分钟没有回他的信息他会不高兴，超过半小时他会以为你不爱他了，超过一小时他会自动脑补一出狗血剧并信以为真。”

“我并没有指责他的意思，但我觉得我还是需要一些私人空间，所以我们分手了。他是一个很好的人，不过我觉得你需要知道这一点，免得以后闹得不愉快。”

女孩一口气说完，两人间陷入了短暂的沉默。

“虽然我们没有这方面的意思……但我还是感谢你。”格策温和地说，女孩明显松了一口气。

她说：“我也不知道怎么，我看到你们好多次了，今天看你一个人我就头脑一热……”

她把饮料的钱放在桌上，站了起来：“如果你不介意这一点，希望你能好好珍惜他，再见。”

所以说我们并没有那个意思……格策还没来得及说，那女孩就转身离开了咖啡店。

格策再次盯着自己的杯子看了起来，感觉自己的脸有些发烫。

15  
格策的工作又开始忙碌起来，他甚至没时间出来和罗伊斯看场电影或吃个饭，连短信都是有一搭没一搭地回复。他每天都是匆匆回家睡个几小时就走，吃饭也不规律。

这样过了两周，罗伊斯觉得再这样下去，他就要去格策的公司直接堵他，然后把他拎回去摁着他休息。

在他就要把这个计划付诸于行动的时候，他接到了一个电话。

“马里奥生病了。”克罗斯在电话那头疲惫地说，“我就差拿枪顶在他头上才逼他回去休息，你能不能帮忙买点药什么的给他。”

罗伊斯记下了格策的地址，匆匆买了药和食材赶了过去。

16  
“你知不知道你现在跟生活不会自理的高中生没区别？”罗伊斯监督着格策喝汤，后者只能乖乖地捧着碗挨训，“生病了就要休息是幼儿园孩子都知道的道理。”

“项目马上要结束了，我想着做完再请假……”格策小声嘟囔。

罗伊斯翻了个白眼，他不想跟病人争执，他接过喝空了的汤碗，把格策摁回柔软的枕头里。

“现在，好好睡觉，马里奥，等我回来别让我看到你还醒着。”

格策看着天花板，心想他还真的有点控制狂。

17  
罗伊斯把厨房打扫完，又顺便简单收拾了一下整个房子，最后他回到了格策的房间。

格策还在睡，他的脸因为发热变得红红的，长长的睫毛投下一片阴影，嘴唇微张，因为鼻塞而艰难地呼吸着。  
罗伊斯把手轻轻搭在格策的额头上。

“马里奥。”

格策没有反应，他一撒手睡得不知今夕何夕，留下罗伊斯一个人感受着内心煎熬。

格策是个内敛的人，他轻易不会透露出自己的内心，他可以耐心地听花一个下午的时间听罗伊斯抱怨，自己却很少找罗伊斯倾诉什么。

这让罗伊斯感到了距离感，格策关闭着自己的内心，他不知道是对所有人还是只对他一个人。

“马里奥。”罗伊斯轻声呢喃，温柔地在格策的眉心落下一个吻。

你在想什么呢？每次你看着什么东西发呆的时候，你都在想什么呢？

“马里奥。”下一个吻落在格策圆圆的鼻尖。

想知道你的一切，想要你的视线，你的微笑和全部的爱。

“sunny……”最后的吻落在唇上，一触既分，却足够罗伊斯回味好久。

想要得到你。

18  
格策最近很烦恼。

他好像真的爱上了罗伊斯。

他越来越期待每周末的见面（或者说约会），发短信的  
时候把所有遇到的鸡毛蒜皮的小事都告诉他。

可是他知道这是场注定无疾而终的感情。

罗伊斯太年轻，他可以恣意妄为，可以去尝试各种可能性，就算失败了错过了，也可以轻飘飘一句年轻不懂事带过。

可他不行，等罗伊斯成熟些，见过更多的人，他就会发现自己并没有好到配得上他。

“马里奥？”罗伊斯的声音把他拉回了现实。

“什么？抱歉，我刚刚走神了。”格策说着，避开了罗伊斯探究的目光。

“好吧，我在说，下周末要不要来我家打FIFA？”罗伊斯有些不快，他明显感受到刚刚格策低落的情绪，但他从

来不把这些表达出来。

格策点了点头，装作刚刚无事发生。

19  
昏暗的小巷。

确切地说，是梦中的小巷，他已经连续一周反复做着这个梦，这个让他每晚在深夜里重复着被一身冷汗地惊醒，不安稳地睡着，再被惊醒的痛苦死循环的梦。

格策站在小巷口，看着里面正在进行的一场霸凌。

几个人围着被霸凌的可怜孩子，他们嬉笑着，像踢皮球那样你一脚我一脚踢在他身上，那孩子刚开始还挣扎着想还手，到最后只能抱着脑袋缩在地上。

“哼，真是个没用的废物。”领头的孩子见他没了反应，就失去了兴趣，他从孩子的口袋里翻出钱包，把里面的钱全拿了出来，把钱包丢回他身上。

孩子们互相推搡着离开了，格策看着那个可怜的孩子躺在地上，小声地哭着。

他走过去，蹲在地上，伸手去摸孩子的头发。

他的手直直地穿了过去。

他尖叫着醒了过来。

20

“你吃不下了？”罗伊斯瞪大眼睛，看着格策恹恹地把吃了一半的披萨放回了盒子里。

“嗯，可能现在还不饿吧。”他说。

罗伊斯不由分说地捧起格策的脸，让他转向自己。

“你没睡好。”罗伊斯说，他的手指擦过格策眼睛下方的黑眼圈，“这段时间不是不忙吗？”

“只是昨天没睡好。”格策没有直视罗伊斯，含糊地说，“做了个噩梦。”

“马里奥。”罗伊斯加重了语气。

“……好吧。”格策叹了口气，“这几天都没睡好。”

“为什么？”

“噩梦。”

“只是噩梦？”

格策看着罗伊斯，犹豫了一下点了点头：“只是噩梦。”

罗伊斯盯着他看了几秒，好像勉强接受了这个说辞，他  
又问：“那吃饭呢？每天都像这样只吃一点点？上帝啊，我家的猫都比你吃得多。”

格策愣了一下，他纠结了一秒要不要撒谎，但是这点停顿已经足够罗伊斯看穿他了。

“失眠，没有食欲，情绪低落。”罗伊斯严肃地说，“你知道这样发展下去会变成什么吗？”

格策不安地咬着嘴唇。

“我选修过心理学。”罗伊斯看着格策。

格策像是泄了气的皮球一样，他陷在柔软的沙发里，垂着眼睛说：“我知道。”

“马尔科，最近发生太多事了。”他低声说，“我不知道该怎么办。”

罗伊斯叹了口气，他坐在格策身边，搂住了他的肩膀：“我记得我说过，随时欢迎找我倾诉。”

格策感到有些不舒服，他明明才是年长的那个，不过眼下纠结这个只会让事情变得更糟，他说：“抱歉，有些涉及到隐私，我不方便说。”

“那就说说那些方便的。”

格策深吸了一口气：“我做了一个月的方案没有通过，主管选了另一个人的，他是主管介绍进来的空降。”

他的声音有点颤抖，出神地看着电视上的FIFA界面。

“后来他的方案失败了，我们还赔了点钱，boss很生气，命令我们把业绩提上去，不然就罚我们的奖金。”

“主管只好采用了我的，总算是把业绩提升上去了。但是上次我生病，只剩一些收尾没做完，他说我没有负责到底，所以没有我的奖金。托尼帮我做完了所有我剩下的工作，可他把我的那部分奖金划给了空降。”

格策长长地叹了一口气，把脸埋进掌心里。

“我明白这不是我的错，马尔科，可我总是忍不住，如果一开始我强硬些，如果我没有生病，是不是就不会那么糟。”

罗伊斯摸了摸他的头发：“完全是那个傻逼的错，马里奥。”

格策笑了两声，他感到自己正慢慢向罗伊斯敞开内心，他还不清楚这样到底算不算件好事。

“不知道为什么，我总会因为一些莫名其妙的事情受到伤害，这次是，以前也是……”

格策一边想着什么，一边嘟囔着，突然他像是清醒过来一样，止住了话头。

“怎么回事？”罗伊斯皱了皱眉。

格策沉默了一会儿，换了个话题：“我有时觉得自己总是不够好。”

他现在不得不承认，他真的，深深地爱着罗伊斯，但诚如自己所说，他没有那么好，少年时的一点点悸动总是很快就会被遗忘，就让罗伊斯渐渐忘了他，然后去找个真正适合他的人。

“这世界上我找不出第二个跟你一样好的人了。”罗伊斯努力让自己听上去更诚恳些，“你愿意听我废话，和我一起听Bieber的歌，太多了，你不如让我说说你的缺点，毕竟这个一只手就数得过来。”

格策笑着摇了摇头，他靠在罗伊斯揽着他的胳膊上，说：“听上去我似乎很吸引你。”

“当然，你的确很吸引我。”

“那么。”格策凑在罗伊斯耳边说，“你想和我做.爱吗？”

就这一晚。他看着罗伊斯震惊的神色，心想。然后他会告诉他一切，然后他又要变得孤单。

21  
“马里奥，你确定你可以吗？”罗伊斯靠在床头，看着格策从浴室出来，全身只在腰间围了一条浴巾。

“我确定，现在你要做的事就是闭嘴，躺好。”格策爬上床，跨坐在罗伊斯的身上。

罗伊斯看着身上的格策，忍不住咽了口唾沫。

格策把浴巾解开，随手扔到一边，然后握住两个人半勃的性器撸动起来。

罗伊斯放在格策腰间的手忍不住顺着他的背摸上去，这场景大大出乎了他的意料，他正准备一点点攻陷格策内心牢固的城池，没想到敌军突然挥起了白旗。

事情发展地太快，让他感到一丝不对劲。

不过眼下他没空想这些，他看着格策一只手撑在身后，歪着脑袋咬着嘴唇，一边撸着两人的性器一边发出细碎的喘息和呻吟。

真是辣到爆炸。

他们很快完全硬了起来，格策松开手，直起了身体，一只手摸到了身后。

“刚刚我扩张过了。”格策眯着眼睛说，“应该没问题。”

“等等。”罗伊斯撑起上半身，“你要直接做吗？不来点前戏什么的？”

“我还有话要跟你说，所以让我们快点解决吧，你想要前戏的话在那之后再说。”

如果你还愿意的话。

格策说着，扶住罗伊斯的性器，对准穴口，沉腰缓缓坐了下去。

过程并不是很顺利，事发突然，他们没找到润滑剂，只能直接提枪上阵。

“马里奥，你放松一点。”罗伊斯喘着气说，他抚摸着格策光滑的背部，安抚他紧绷的肌肉。

格策皱着眉，他能感觉到被进入的胀痛，体内的性器如何一点点撑开紧致的肠道，自己又如何严丝缝合地包裹住强硬的入侵者。这一系列感受让他头晕眼花，差点撑不住直接坐下去。

等格策的屁股再次与罗伊斯的胯部相遇，仿佛过去了一个世纪那么漫长，格策抹了把额上的汗，小幅度地上下动了起来。

罗伊斯舒服地喘息，他试着在格策坐下来的时候挺腰，换来一声控制不住的呻吟和一阵微痛——格策在他胸口抓了一把。

“你别动。”格策喘着气警告罗伊斯。

罗伊斯无辜地看着他：“可是马里奥，你里面感觉那么好，我可忍不住。”

格策刚想说话，罗伊斯又是一个挺腰，这次顶到了要命的地方，格策的呻吟都变调了。

罗伊斯兴奋地握住了格策的腰，在每次他坐下都时候都用力往上顶。

格策无意识地上下起落，仰头看着天花板散发着暧昧光线的灯，感受着这份把他身体最深处都填满的快感。

“马尔科，马尔科。”格策叫着罗伊斯的名字，低头看着这个处于兴奋状态的少年，“如果我完全没有你说得那么好，我是不是就没那么吸引你了？”

如果你喜欢的只是你想象中的我呢？

格策说话断断续续的，混合着无数呻吟，罗伊斯拼拼凑凑听懂了个大概，他说：“怎么会呢。”

他的手抚摸过格策柔软的腹部和激烈起伏的胸口，看着他泛着水光的眼睛，支起身子想要去吻他。

结果他被格策一把推了回去。

“老实点，不然就换我操你。”格策看着一脸委屈的少年，突然有些不合时宜地想笑。

这场性事要由他来主导，简单粗暴，没有亲吻和过分的温存，他们得像是两个欲求不满的陌生人，匆匆做完然后拎裤子走人从此不再相见。

格策觉得自己有点混蛋，他出于对罗伊斯的渴望和他做爱，打算把所有的爱慕都消耗在肉体的碰撞中，他已经做好了永别的准备，而这个小崽子却还傻乎乎地向他讨要一个吻。

可是他别无选择，他不值得罗伊斯的喜欢。

还是早点结束这段折磨双方的感情比较好。

罗伊斯向上挺腰的力度越来越大，格策好几次都差点控制不了平衡，他在年轻人似乎无尽的热情里逐渐丢盔弃甲，他胡乱撸了几把自己的性器，呜咽着射了出来。

罗伊斯觉得格策的后穴猛然绞紧，刺激得他也控制不住地高潮了，他还没来得及享受这份快感，格策突然凑近了他。

罗伊斯看见格策的眼睛，里面突然盛满了蓬勃的生命力，像沙漠中快渴死的旅人突然见到清泉，又像失明了许多年的可怜人再度重获光明。

格策轻轻地吻了他。

“谢谢。”

罗伊斯听见格策贴着他的嘴唇，轻轻地说。

22  
他们简单地洗了个澡，格策套着罗伊斯的衬衫靠在床上，对面坐着罗伊斯。

“你想说什么？”罗伊斯感觉有些不安。

格策垂下眼睛，把玩着衬衫的一角。

“我之前说，我这几天一直做噩梦。”

“嗯。”

“其实不是噩梦。”格策慢慢地说，咬了咬嘴唇，“是我真实的经历。”

校园暴力。

这发生在他小学的时候，他小时候生病，身材比身边的同学都要圆润些，小孩子的恶意直白又不懂得收敛，从一开始小打小闹的叫外号逐渐演变成霸凌。

父母忙于工作，老师也不愿搭理他，他一个人面对隔三差五的欺凌和同学们的漠然。

最后他哭着喊着求父母给他办了转学，新学校没人认识他，同学们也很友好，被霸凌的日子总算结束了。  
可格策却不太爱和别人交流了。

“现在想想也觉得很无奈，很多时间讨厌一个人是不需要理由的。”格策的脸上没什么表情。

“喜欢一个人也不需要理由。”罗伊斯紧接着说。

格策顿了一下，他像是在否定着什么一样，用力摇了摇头：“不，马尔科，你不明白我的意思。”

他深吸一口气，像是下定了决心，抬起头直视罗伊斯的眼睛。

“你不明白我是个怎么样的人，我有社交恐惧症，我不懂怎么跟人交流，遇到事情只会自暴自弃……我配不上你。”

格策一口气说完，等待着罗伊斯的反应，他已经准备好了离开。

罗伊斯什么都没说，只是静静地看着他。

格策有些不自在：“马尔科？”

罗伊斯突然笑了，伸出三根手指比划了一下：“三个。”

“啊？”

“你刚刚说了三个缺点。”罗伊斯看上去有些得意，“我说了，你的缺点一只手就能数过来，而我能说出你起码一百条优点。”

“不可能。”格策下意识反驳他。

“怎么不可能？要听我说吗？”罗伊斯真的掰起了手指打算计数。

“……停。”格策感到有些心累，“你不觉得我刚刚说的三点足够打消我对你的那点吸引力吗？”

罗伊斯疑惑地看着格策，好像他刚刚说了什么傻话一样：“你在我看来仍然是世界上最好的人，只是有点内向，不知道怎么与人沟通，再加上一点过于善良，只有你这么好的人才会万事都先责怪自己。”

格策愣住了。

“你说你的内向来源于小时候的阴影。”罗伊斯慢慢靠近格策，“虽然很不幸我没办法在你受欺负的时候亲手揍那群小混蛋一顿，但是今后我可以一直陪着你啊。”

他伸出两只手，把格策圈在床头和他的胸口之间：“你不觉得我是你最合适的人选吗？我愿意帮助你克服你的社恐，在你遇到任何困难的时候给你我力所能及的帮助，我长得帅球踢得好还会永远爱你，你有什么理由不喜欢我？”

格策忍不住说：“你明明是个控制狂。”

罗伊斯笑了起来：“经常有人这么说我。不过我不打算改，你介意吗，sunny？”

“sunny？”格策被这个突然冒出来的称呼搞蒙了。

“对啊，sunny，你就是我的sunny。”罗伊斯低头，试探着亲了亲格策的嘴角，“你愿意做我的sunny吗？”

格策愣了几秒，猛地抱住了罗伊斯。

他之前脑补过诸多结局，在所有千奇百怪的结局中，罗伊斯给出了看上去最不可能的回应。

他所有的不安，臆测，自暴自弃，在这一刻全部消散了，阳光撕开乌云，温暖普照大地。

你才是我的sunny。

这句话格策没有说出口，因为罗伊斯吻上了他的嘴唇。

23  
他们终于舍得放过彼此，气喘吁吁地拥抱在一起。

“你刚刚说要补给我一次前戏的。”罗伊斯不安分地揉捏了一下格策的臀瓣。

这小崽子怎么还记得……格策隐隐觉得腰疼了起来，不过他打算纵容他这一回。

“等等。”罗伊斯脱格策衣服的动作突然停了下来，“所以你刚刚就是想跟我打一炮然后告诉我咱们不合适然后就走人？”

格策僵住了。

“好啊。”年轻人凶狠地笑了下，“你完蛋了，马里奥。”

格策哀叫了一声，认命地把脸埋到了枕头里。

-fin-


End file.
